My Dear Lisa
by KirbyFollower
Summary: Story I wrote a long time ago. Basically my take on how Dracula reacted when he found out about Lisa's Death.


"_Why?"_

He stared out the window. He didn't say anything, he didn't do anything. All he did was stare. He didn't seem to be looking at anything. He wasn't looking at his precious garden, nor was he looking at his servants. He wasn't looking at the great mountains that seemed to be protecting his castle.

"Master….."

He closed his eyes. Death was near him.

The entity tightened his grip on his scythe. His dark robe never touched the ground, for the demon preferred to float than to walk. His scythe was as tall as he was; the blade shining as it usually did. As morbid as it was, Death enjoyed his victims react to it. Their eyes would widen, jaws would drop, and all the color in their face would be gone. Before they could say anything, Death would kill them immediately. Usually by decapitation. Sometimes, by stabbing the heart vigorously. Rarely by torture.

But for the last few days, he had done nothing like this. During those days, he spent his time in his master's castle.

"Master….." the demon said again. But he still had not gotten a response. His master still continued to stare out the window.

"_Mathias!"_

_He turned around, recognizing the voice. He held out his arms. The woman hugged him. The man smiled. "Lisa, my dear. You have come early today. I trust nothing happened to you in the village?"_

_The woman, Lisa, shook her head. "Nothing happened to me today, my love."_

_Mathias looked relieved, but began to frown when he noticed her eyes. "My dear Lisa. You say that nothing happened and yet, your eyes are glistened as if you were crying."_

_Lisa smiled sadly. "I cannot hide anything from you, can I? Ah, but yes. Something has happened today." She looked away from Mathias and began to gaze towards the grand mountains._

"_The daughter of my good friend Anna was hanged today."_

"_Hanged?!" Mathias said. "What for?!"_

_She shrugged. "From what I've head, she was accused of being a witch." _

"_A witch?" Mathias frowned. "My dear Lisa, if what you have said is true, then it is very unlikely that she is one. In any case, though, what of Anna and the rest of her family?"_

"_She left, sadly. She and her family moved to England."_

"_Oh, my love," Mathias said quietly. He put his arms around her and held her closely. "I am so sorry for your loss."_

"_Thank you, Mathias." Lisa kissed his cheek. "I hope this is the last time an innocent person will be hanged."_

"My lord," a Harpy said to Death.

The entity turned around eagerly. He hoped that the Harpy had brought good news.

"Yes?"

"I…. have brought news," she began.

"Yes? What is/are the news about?"

"Well, my lord...," the Harpy said nervously. "I flew above the village and…. th-there was a crowd in the hanging place."

She gulped. "3 women were hanged today. One of them was a little girl."

The room fell into silence.

Death was disgusted. Despite his ways of killing, he was beyond killing a young child. Yet, clearly, humans were not.

"Why were they killed?" he asked, despite already knowing the answer.

"Forgive me, my lord, but my curiosity had gotten the best of me, for I landed near the town to get a better look."

"You are forgiven," Death said calmly, not wanting to wait for his master's answer.

The Harpy, clearly relieved that she would not be punished, continued. "By the time I landed, the women were already dead. I fear that is all I know about that but I did overhear a man and woman talking about a trial for a witch who was accused yesterday."

Death thought his next words corruptly, for fear of his master's rage.

"Do you know, Harpy," he said slowly and quietly, "why these 3 were hanged when all those before were not?"

The Harpy, fear visible in her eyes, shook her head. "I'd… rather not say why, my lord."

"Answer the question now!"

Death and the Harpy froze, for it had been the first time that day in which he had spoken. They did not know whether or not that was a good thing.

His eyes were red, his sharp fangs visible, his composure not all human. His voice shook with anger and rage.

The Harpy shivered in fear. "I'd…I'd rather not, my-"

She did not finish, for at that point in time, Mathias appeared in front of her. Before she could do anything, he grabbed and pulled her hair with one hand and began to choke her with the other. Her blue eyes met his dark red eyes and she was afraid that he would bite her.

"I did not give you a choice. When I tell you to do something, I _expect _you to do it." He tightened his grip on her neck. "If you still do not tell me, then you shall suffer a fate worse than death."

He let go of her neck but held on to her hair.

"T-they said….! I-I heard a man say that they did not want to waste firewood on something as insignificant as a witch."

There was silence. The Harpy closed her eyes and bit her lower lip, waiting for her master to react.

But all he did was let go of her hair and walked slowly back to the window. He, at first made a fist and raised his arm as if to hit the window, but stopped and let the arm fall.

Death, who had quiet for a time, turned to the Harpy. "Is that all that you have to say?"

She shook her head. "I'm afraid not, my lord."

Death gave a quick nod, as if he was expecting as much. "Then you may leave."

She began to leave but stopped when she heard Mathias call out to her.

"Harpy. Tell me. Have you seen Adrian?"

Death had nearly forgotten about Adrian, although he would never say it out loud.

The Harpy shook her head. "I am so sorry, my lord. But I did not see the young master. I apologize greatly."

Mathias said nothing and began to stare out the window once again.

Death signaled the Harpy to leave. He could only hope that one of the other harpies had seen the young prince.

_Mathias sipped the wine quietly. With the exception of a few of his servants and Death, he was alone in the room. Despite his great love for both his wife and his son, he still wanted nothing more than a few moments for himself._

"_Adrian!"_

_Lisa's voice cried out. While Death looked confusingly at the door, Mathias paid it no mind._

"_Adrian!"_

_Again the voice cried out. Now, Death looked confusingly at Mathias, as if he should do something about it. Yet Mathias still sipped his wine and continued acting calm._

_The door opened and in came Lisa. She paid no attention to her husband or Death and instead looked around the room as if looking for something. She opened the closets, shelves, and even the blinds. But she didn't find what she was looking for._

_She turned towards her husband. "Mathias, have you seen Adrian?"_

"_Adrian?" Mathias repeated. "I have not seen him since this morning. Why do you ask?"_

_Lisa smiled. "He made a bet with me. He said that, if I do not find him before the beginning of dusk, then I shall let him ride Cerberus." Lisa never did approve of the young master riding the three-headed beast. After all, Adrian was but a small boy, while Cerberus was the size of carriage, maybe even the size of two._

"_I have not seen Adrian, my love," Mathias said again. Lisa looked at Death, hoping that he would know, but the entity shook his head. She left to look for Adrian elsewhere._

_The room became quiet again. _

_Death looked at his master, waiting for him to do something. But still, he did nothing, just sat there and drank his wine._

"_Master, does this not concern you?" the entity asked._

"_But of course not. Adrian could have not gotten far. Sooner or later, Lisa shall find him."_

"_If you say so myself, my lord."_

…_.._

_Death looked around himself while he walked. Already, it was evening and, while Dracula had gotten ready for dinner, Death had decided to take a walk. These days that was all he did. He never did anything these days. However, he found it quite relaxing to take walks._

_He had begun to enter the garden when he felt a rumble. He turned around. An explosion? No, it couldn't have been that.  
Another rumble.  
An earthquake? Not, this was too weak for something like that._

_As he turned around, he heard something different._

_The sound of a beast howling with all its might._

_Realizing where this sound came from, Death shook his head. Mistress Lisa will not be pleased at all….._

"Master," Death said quietly, placing a bony hand on his master's shoulder. Mathias still did nothing, just stared.

"Master, I know how much pain you must be dealing with this but…..but… you cannot just stay your days here, grieving every minute without her."

"I miss her, Death….," said Mathias.

Death sighed. "I know, my lord…but there is nothing we can do about it now."

Mathias sat thoughtfully for a few minutes.

"Perhaps there is something I can do…."

Death looked at his master questionably. "Oh?"

However, instead of answering the entity, Mathias simply told him to fetch Olrox. Despite being confused at his master's order, Death obeyed.

…

"My lord," said Olrox, bowing at Mathias. "What have you need of me?"

"Olrox," began Mathias. "I have an order for you."

"An order?" Olrox repeated.

Mathias nodded; he hadn't turned to confront Olrox. "Yes. There is a village close to the mountains, just north of here. I want you to destroy the village and kill everyone in it; no exceptions."

"Master….," muttered Death.

Olrox nodded his head slowly. "Is…that all?"

"Yes. You may take your leave."

Olrox nodded again. "Of course, my lord."

"Master….," said Death after Olrox had left. "Are…..are you sure about this?"

"It would've been what she had wanted…." Mathias said, looking at the village in which would soon be gone.

"But..." Death stopped there. It was useless trying to say more. Mathias was certain of this.

. . .

"Death?" said Mathias after a few moments of silence.

"Yes, master?"

"May…may you please leave me, for now? I…I'd rather like to be alone at this time…."

Death nodded slowly, uncertainly. "Of course…." He headed towards the door, glimpsing at his master before finally leaving.

After he had left, Mathias began to cry.

Cried because he had just ordered the deaths of hundreds of people.

Cried because Adrian had left him and may never come back; perhaps cursing him for everything that had happened.

Cried because he knew how Death had felt about this order but said nothing so that Mathias would not be upset.

Cried because he didn't know.

Didn't know how long it will take before he would be able see Lisa again.

Dracula wept as he remembered her, remembered her being there whenever he was mad and remembered her always hugging him gently as a way to calm him down. Remembered how happy she was when Adrian was born and remembered how she would always sing to him whenever he ran to them because he was afraid of a storm that was happening outside.

"_Oh, Lisa…"_

* * *

**A/N: So, yeah. That's mah sorry x3  
Had this one for a looooong time. Only decided to finish it right now**.  
**But yeah. I thought it was a good story. What do you guys think?**


End file.
